Ryūko Matoi
is the main protagonist of the Kill la Kill anime and its manga adaptation. She is a delinquent student who transfers to Honnōji Academy in search for the twin of the red Scissor Blade she carries, and the one who used it to murder her father, Isshin Matoi. It is later revealed that she is, in fact, the younger daughter of the Kiryūin family, who supposedly died after a failed experiment with the Life Fibers done by Ragyō Kiryūin. Episode 18''It is also revealed that her father Isshin was, in fact, Satsuki Kiryūin's father Sōichirō. Sōichirō faked his death and became Isshin Matoi in order to raise her prior to his death by Nui Harime.''Episode 19 Appearance Ryūko is a teenage girl of medium height. She has mid-length, black, feathery hair with single red streak on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit coming into the series is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves. Her clothes are later replaced by Senketsu, a living, navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt (Senketsu's upper jaw) is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a red ribbon that also serves as Senketsu's left "eye", a trianglular shaped fold of the ribbon with red and yellow for his sclera and pupil, just above her left breast. Ryūko's right breast is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it, perhaps emulating her father's right eyepatch. Her skirt (Senketsu's lower jaw) is held up by suspenders coming from her shirt, attached to a belt. Aikurō Mikisugi later provides her with a , a red, fingerless, left-handed glove with a built-in syringe designed for Ryūko to conveniently draw blood and feed it to Senketsu. Ryūko's appearance changes when using Senketsu's powers. Her hair becomes more feathery and is accented with red undertones, and added horn-like clips. Ryūko's outfit also transforms into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes; the top covers her neck, arms, and upper breasts, and is connected to her skirt by three red bands, leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and waist exposed. Her legs are covered with thigh-high boots. Senketsu's "eyes" extend into a wing-shaped crest on her chest; his left eye becomes yellow with an orange and red iris, while his right eye appears closed with a cross shapped scratch. On Ryūko's upper back is a red, triangular ventilation grill. Personality SPOILER WARNING: Plot details follow. ''' Ryūko displays herself to be a fierce and stubborn school girl. She is seemingly not afraid of anything, which is demonstrated by how easily she stands up to Satsuki Kiryūin and demands her questions to be answered. She also shows no fear when she fights with the Boxing Club president who clearly overpowers her. Later on, she is shown to be quite embarrassed when she is forced to fight in her very revealing outfit, though she overcomes her embarassment in Episode 3, showing that while she is not afraid of fighting to her death, she is quite conscious of her body. She also shows fierce determination in finding her father's killer. Her stubborness was taken up to ridiculous levels when she managed to free herself from Ragyō's mind control by punching herself on the cheek. This same episode, however, has one of few demonstrations of shock on her part, when Ragyō defeats Satsuki, rips out Ryūko's heart and reveals to be her mother. ''Spoilers end here.'' History Ryūko's mother died after she was born, and her relationship with her father, Isshin Matoi, was strained. Ryūko spent her early childhood living in the dorms of Ox Elementary School as her father lived solely for his scientific studies. Six months before enrolling at Honnōji Academy, she recieved a message from Isshin, and returned to her home, only to find him bleeding to death with a red Scissor Blade plunged into his chest. Isshin removed the blade and offered it to Ryūko, telling her that with the blade she would able to fight in his place and find the killer. Before Isshin could provide Ryūko with further information, she ran off after spotting a shadowy female figure wielding the other half of the Scissor Blade. Ryūko, unable to apprehend the fleeing woman, was left to watch her home burn to the ground and her father with it as the long-haired assailant detonated a previously planted explosive device. Vowing revenge, Ryūko became a vagrant looking for clues behind the woman's identity and whereabouts. Synopsis 'SPOILER WARNING: Plot details follow. ' Episode 1 Ryūko's search for her father's killer brings her to the city of Honnōji, where she enrolls in its academy as a transfer student. On her way to the school she encounters Mako Mankanshoku, who she ends up sitting next to in class. Mako informs Ryūko of the Student Council that rules the academy under its president, Satsuki Kiryūin. She immediately confronts Satsuki, showing her the red Scissor Blade used to kill her father, and is convinced by Satsuki's surprised reaction that she knows something about it. Ryūko is intercepted by council member Takaharu Fukuroda, who overwhelms her with the power of his Two-Star Goku Uniform. Beaten and faced with the confiscation of her Scissor Blade, Ryūko flees to her old home near the city. As she laments her weakness, Ryūko is dropped down a trapdoor by her homeroom teacher Aikurō Mikisugi, who had followed her against her knowledge. She lands in a large basement atop a massive pile of clothes, the blood from her reopened wound seeping into it and awakening a Kamui—a living sailor uniform—created by her father. The Kamui springs to life and forcefully puts itself on her, craving more of her blood. Ryūko discovers that the uniform possesses immense power, and names it Senketsu. Imbued with Senketsu's power, Ryūko returns to Honnōji Academy and battles Takaharu again in a boxing match, this time overcoming his Goku Uniform powers with Senketsu's indestructible armored form, and destroying his uniform with her Scissor Blade. She reveals to Satsuki that both her outfit and weapon are keepsakes from her father, and once more demands Satsuki to reveal what she knows. However, she is fatigued from her battle and retreats. Episode 2 Ryūko retreated and collapsed when she stepped off the tram heading down the tall mountain. When she awoke, she found herself in the house of the Mankanshoku family and reluctantly had dinner with them that consisted of questionable food. Ryūko reminisced how she first met the talking Kamui uniform and partnered with it after naming it Senketsu as in “Fresh Blood”. Ryūko came to school along with Mako, and is invited to stay with the Mankanshoku family. They both found themselves under fire by the tennis club and its newly two-star Goku Uniformed captain, Omiko. Ryūko tried to fight back but found herself in trouble when she failed to awaken Senketsu. She escapes by falling into the sewers and by clinging onto her guitar case as she drifted along the current. Ryūko awoke to find herself in the presence of her homeroom teacher, whom does not seem to be what he appeared. He extracted some of her blood with a needle, despite her excessive refusal, and showed her that Senketsu needed to be in contact with her blood to be fully utilized. Ryūko wanted answers from him but she first had to fight Omiko in a rematch and again rescue Mako. After Ryūko saved Mako, who was being barraged by countless tennis balls, Ryūko somehow found herself fighting against Omiko in a tennis match, all due to some twisted logic of Satsuki’s minions, Uzu Sanageyama. She was able to win by using her scissor blade as a tennis racket, and with sheer force she blasted Omiko away, along with stripping Omiko of her Goku Uniform in the process. Afterwards, Ryūko was forced to fight Satsuki, and was nearly dominated by her skill with the blade. Ryūko was alerted by Senketsu that she was about to pass out due to blood loss, so she escapes along with Mako in an improvised cover of steam. Episode 3 While meeting with Mako, she discovered a note that was pinned to Mako’s back, it was from Aikurō and it stated where they can meet. Aikurō told her about a term called Life Fibers, and how Isshin Matoi and the Kiryūin clan were the only two that knew of its full capability. She learned that Aikurō used to work as an assistant for Isshin and had infiltrated Honnōji Academy to learn more. She also learned that the Kamui’s awakened form was apparently the idea of Isshin, her father. After spending another night at the Mankanshoku’s house, Ryūko went to school with Mako and found Satsuki waiting for her. Ryūko asked Mako to step aside for safety and readied herself to fight Satsuki, whom revealed that she had her own Kamui, Junketsu, and had already mastered it. The fight took place; Ryūko was absolutely overwhelmed by Satsuki. To keep Ryūko was nearly losing consciousness, Senketsu reverted back to its dormant state to stop feasting on her blood. Before the victor was decided, Mako intervened and her speech made Ryūko finally understand the true meaning of wearing Senketsu. She finally accepted the revealing form, and now had better synchronization with Senketsu. With strength anew, Ryūko was able to fight Satsuki on near equal ground. When the fight came to an end, Ryūko declared to Satsuki that she will tear down her ambitions, utterly destroy them, and then will have Satsuki tell her about her involvement with her fathers murder. Satsuki accepted her claim and announced that from then on, Ryūko will be made the target of every club. Only when she defeats every opposing student in the school, will they once again fight one another, and if Ryūko wins that fight, only then will Satsuki reveal her involvement to the death of Isshin Matoi. Episode 4 Ryūko had to participate in an annual school event called “No-Late Day”; where the students of “Honnōji Academy” had to go through 999 obstacles and get to class in time or risk getting expelled. During the event, she and Mako encountered a girl name Maiko Ogure, whom supposedly was injured during one of the obstacle courses. They decided to take her along out of kindness; however the girl betrayed them near the end and stolen Senketsu. Maiko revealed herself to be the Head the Trap Department, and she wanted Ryūko’s Kamui so she can usurp the control of the school from Satsuki. When Maiko tried to attack them, her mobility was restricted by Senketsu and thus allowed Ryūko to beat her up and reclaimed Senketsu. Afterwards, Ryūko and Mako learned that they were tricked once again by Maiko’s “fake school” trap; they were able to make it into the school in time by crashing into the classroom after commandeering a cable cart. Episode 5 The episode starts with the arrival of a mysterious man with a red Mohawk, who makes his way to the terrace of one of the school block, and positions himself with what appears to be a rifle, aiming through the window of the adjacent block. He targets Ryūko Matoi, but is interrupted by the members of the gardening club who start a fight him. The scene then shifts, where its shown that Ryūko faces the biology club's members who have taken Mako as an guinea pig for a unknown experiment. After defeating the members of the biology club, Ryūko scolds Mako for being careless, but suddenly Mako is shot with numerous needles, sending Ryūko in a panic. The attacker is Tsumugu Kinagase, who tells Ryūko that Mako is only unconscious and that she will feel energetic when she wakes up. He then proceeds to attack Ryūko, and tells her to strip. Ryūko asks him if he belongs to a "Pervert club", but he tells her that he does not belong to any club and he stops Ryūko from transforming. Before he can finish Ryūko off, he is shot with a pin that pierces his hand, forcing him to retreat but not without warning Ryūko that he will fight her once again. The next day Ryūko and and Tsumugu fight each other, but he overpowers Ryūko, even when she transforms. After a fierce battle Ryūko reverts to normal form due to exhaustion. Tsumugu then tells that Ryūko should hand over the Kamui to him and that Kamui are murderous parasites which kill their user but Ryūko blankly refuses to which he proceeds to kill her, but Senketsu telepathically threatens Tsumugu that if any harm shall befall Ryūko he will kill him, leaving Tsumugu surprised. Nonon Jakuzure arrives with a plan to capture Tsumuge, but Tsumuge uses a smoke bomb to escape taking Ryūko with him. He arrives at Aikurō's house and they talk a bit, while Ryūko thanks Senketsu for saving her tells him that he is her friend making him pleasantly surprised. Episode 6 The next day Ryūko confronts Aikurō demands to know how he is associated with the Mohawk man who attacked her in the school. At first Aikurō feigns innocence but after she shows him the picture of him and the man drinking he tells her that the person, Tsumugu Kinagase is a member of the Nudist Beach and that he was sent to fight Ryūko to test her abilities, but Ryūko does not believe his statements and leaves angrily. At the Honnōji Academy club research laboratory, a huge shipment of life-fiber arrives which is being used by sewing club president Shirō Iori to mass produce Goku uniforms. Athletics club president Uzu Sanageyama requests Satsuki Kiryūin permission to fight Ryūko to which Satsuki says that he will pay a price for his failure in defeating Ryūko. He assures her that he has confidence in his superior eyesight. The next day Ryūko finds a notice from Uzu telling her that he plans to duel with her. Uzu uses his armor the Blade Regalia and his special ability Higi Tengantsu to momentarily overpower Ryūko and do damage to her but she uses Sunketsu's torn piece of cloth to blind his visor, blocking his vision, giving her time to deal a finishing blow, defeating him. Uzu refuses to accept defeat and asks for a rematch resulting in him being bashed by Ira Gamagōri, who calls him a disgrace. After his defeat Uzu meets up with Ira Shiori, sewing club president and tells him to sew his eyes shut as he relied too much on them resulting in his defeat. He then goes to Satsuki who questions his resolve, but is impressed when he shows his sacrifice for his overconfidence. He faces Ryūko again and gets back at her for his current state using'' Shingantsu a upgraded version of his ''Tengantsu, viciously attacking her and coming close to killing her only to be stopped by the tearing up of his Goku uniform due to its inability to keep up with his sudden surge of power. Ryūko manages to escape but accepts the fact that elite four aren't show offs and that they are tough as they come. Episode 7 Ryūko is attacked by three members of the acrobatic club who have split up and formed their own club so as to raise their star uniform ranking by defeating her. Mako tells her that if a club member forms his own individual club and becomes its president he will rise to a two star star status and if he/she manages to defeat Ryūko he/she will be awarded a Two Star Goku uniform. Mako also tells her that the more the star the more luxury the student is offered, giving Ryūko a idea as to start her own club and to make Mako its president much to her reluctance. As the club progresses so does the living and social condition of the Makanshoku's. But the family gets too carried away by its new-found grandeur and they become slaves to their materialistic urges greatly saddening Ryūko who resigns as the member. But Mako refuses and Satsuki uses the rift caused by their views as a tool to make Mako fight against Ryūko by giving her a Goku unifrom and telling her that if she wants to keep her social status as it is now she should fight Ryūko and defeat her, to which Mako agrees, shocking Ryūko. ''Spoilers end here.'' Powers and Abilities * ** ** – After Ryūko defeats her opponent, she destroys their Goku Uniform, allowing Senketsu to absorb the uniform's Life Fibers, adding them to his own power. The Banshi is always the last one to go. ** True Life Fiber Synchronize – After Ryūko invades the Great Culture and Sports Festival and fights Nui once more, her original Life Fiber Synchronize evolves thanks to her own self-improvement and she becomes completely one with Senketsu. In this state, Senketsu glows with intense power and they reach levels of strength and speed that easily overpower Nui Harime. * – Ryūko's signature weapon is one half of a giant pair of scissors, which she wields as a one-handed, single-edged longsword. The blade is capable of cutting Life Fibers, which are otherwise indestructible. Ryūko alternatively uses it as a makeshift tennis racket during her match against Omiko Hakodate. ** – While using Life Fiber Synchronize, Ryūko can mechanically extend her Scissor Blade into a two-handed sword. Not only is the blade's length doubled in this form, but its strength increases exponentially and is able to slice far beyond its normal range. This ability is frequently used in preparation for a Fiber Lost. * Natural Abilities: **'Remarkable strength': Ryūko is able to take on multiple One-Star studends by herself, without the need to wear Senketsu, as seen on episode 1. Also, it appears that she is becoming stronger as explained by Senketsu. Even while only having the scarf, she is still able to defeat numerous students with new goku uniforms and ones with pieces of Senketsu. **'Life Fiber infusion:' Ryuko is revealed as Ragyō Kiryūin's second child whose body had been infused with Life Fibers, despite it being percieved as a failure by Ragyō then. It is likely that her incredible potential and her natural ability to synchronize with Life Fibers was a result of this. Ryūko has also demonstrated resilience and superhuman healing on par with Ragyō herself. An example of this is shown when her heart is pulled out her chest by Ragyō; the heart is simply drawn back into Ryūko's body automatically and the wound seals itself. Relationships Senketsu :At first, Ryūko was embarrassed to wear Senketsu due to the rather revealing appearance of his transformed state. However, she understands later on that the only way to be able to use Senketsu to his full potential is to wear him proudly and be open to him. Ryūko cares for Senketsu and considers him a dear friend, even to the point of saying that if Senketsu were to be taken from her they would have to pry him from her cold dead fingers. She was also very concerned when Senketsu was being washed very roughly by Mako's mother. As of episode 19, she decided never to wear senketsu anymore because she feels that she is a life fiber monster herself. Mako Mankanshoku :After Ryūko enrolled into the academy, Mako quickly became attached to her, and the two became best friends. They care a lot for each other, and Mako is always cheering for Ryūko during her fights. As Senketsu cleverly noted, Mako is the key to get Ryūko to relax. Satsuki Kiryūin :Initially, Ryūko had a strong hatred for Satsuki due to Satsuki implying that she was the one who killed her father. This was proven wrong in episode 18 where it was revealed it was actually Nui Harime that did this. Her hate for Satsuki was changed near the end of episode 17, when Satsuki was revealed to be planning a coup d'etat behind her mother's back. Another relation between the two is that Ryūko is actually Satsuki's younger sister. Previously thought to have been disposed of after a failed attempt to fuse the then baby Ryūko with life fibers, it was later shown that Ryūko had actually survived and successfully fused with Life Fibers. Ragyō Kiryūin :Head of the Revocs Corporation and Satsuki's mother, while their interactions have been minor so far Ryūko is shown to hate her for her cruelty and desire to use the Life Fibers to conquer the world. However in episode 18 it is revealed that she is Ryūko's mother (Having been thrown away as a baby for initially "failing" to fuse with Life Fibers). Memorable quotes "This is a keepsake from my father. And this Scissor Blade was left behind by the person who killed him. Now you're going to tell me who this Scissor Blade belongs to, Satsuki Kiryūin!" "I finally get it now. I need to get naked. Putting on a Kamui means becoming one with you! It means you becoming my skin! That's what it means to master wearing you! Isn't that right, Senketsu?!" ''- Ryūko finally accepts Senketsu.'' "To hell with your opinion! I'll take my own path no matter what anyone else says! ''- Ryūko's response during her fight with Jakuzure.'' Image gallery 205471 (1).jpg Uytuyu.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-04-17h16m23s231.jpg Ep03-synchro.jpg|Full Life Fiber Synchronization ryuko.jpg 6.png Speculation *During Ryuko's first transformation with Senketsu, "Blumenkranz", the theme of Ragyo Kiryuin, plays. *Ryūko's unique gear-like eyes (and possibly her single red highlight) are very likely side effects of her infusion with Life Fibers. **They're also possibly a reference to a character from the creator's previous work, Gurren-Lagann, in which Nia Teppelin had flower-shaped irises, which are further a reference to Nono from Diebuster. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters